


Smirk

by OmgPandi



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: #kidhotbossproblems, (thanks Red), Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes are the worst, Gen, Giovanni is being a troll, I'm the first to use the Giovanni/Red tag, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Teenage confusion, Villainspe, idek anymore, kid!Giovanni, now I feel terrible, right Red?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgPandi/pseuds/OmgPandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giovanni gets turned into a teenager. Red isn't sure how to deal with it. Especially if the ma- teenager keeps smirking at him like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smirk

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the kid!Giovanni pictures by [superdiduper](http://superdiduper.tumblr.com/) at tumblr.  
> By the way, Blue is the girl, not the guy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own PokeSpe/Pokemon. That belongs to Nintendo!

Red isn't sure what happened. He isn't sure he wants to believe what happened happened.

Because _dammit it's not fair._

Standing in front of Red was a teenage version of the man that causes way too much emotional turmoil for Red to handle. He's sure he's a teenager because Giovanni is the same height as him, if not a little bit taller. The man-turned-teenager is also wearing a black jacket with a high collar and a white turtleneck underneath. His hair is slicked back - _'Even as an kid, huh?'_ \- and he's staring at him with those piercing silver eyes.

' _Why does the bastard have to be attractive as an adult_ and _as a teenager?_ ' Red thought bitterly as the teen smirks at him.

"Well, this is an interesting development." Red can practically _hear_ the smirk now.

"I'll say. Now you're more annoying!" Red yells, glaring at the teen in front of him. Giovanni doesn't even flinch from the comment, he's used to Red's behavior by this point in their lives. He instead moves closer to the other ebony haired boy, continuing his smirking, mainly because it's annoying the hell out of Red.

He always did enjoy annoying people when he was younger.

And the glare that Red sends him just makes him _so damn happy_. _Especially_ since there's a light blush that he's pretty sure Red isn't aware of.

When he's finally inches away from Red, he leans in closer and moves his hands up to Red's shoulder and side. Red tries leaning back, trying to keep Giovanni out of his personal space. Sadly, it doesn't work and it only makes Giovanni step closer to Red. Giovanni backs Red up to a wall and gives Red - if it's even possible - a bigger smirk than before.

With Red backed up to a wall, Giovanni leans in closer to Red's face and says, "Well Red, is there anything you'd like to share with me?"

Red gulps and looks away from those piercing, beautiful silver eyes. He's blushing even more and tells himself that he refuses to look Giovanni in the eyes.

' _Oh_ damn _him for being attractive! No wonder Blue visits Silver all the time!_ '

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
